A Night Out
by AutonomicRogue
Summary: Natasha takes Pepper and the girls out for a night on the town, but when the girls have had a few too many and it comes to boy talk, Natasha tries something drastic to get the girls to stop asking her about Steve. Based on gabrielthetricksterarchangel's prompt on tumblr. My first fic ever. Warning: Mature themes (mentions of drinking & sex) & Explicit Language


Prompt from gabrielthetricksterarchangel on tumblr

"I'm gonna fuck the next person that walks through that door," Person A announces. The brightly coloured cocktail in their hand sloshes over the sides of the glass as they point drunkenly at the front door of the bar.

Person B walks in.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

Person B walks out.

* * *

It was Pepper's bachelorette party, of course Natasha was going to let loose. Honestly, she had earned this just as much as Pepper had, she'd agreed to be Pepper's maid of honor and it was much more work than she had bargained for. Honestly, Natasha loves Pepper, but sometimes she can be a bit, well…. obsessive, to say the least. So, when it came time to plan Pepper's bachelorette party, Natasha leapt at the idea of taking all of the girls out for a night on the town in NYC. She planned everything out, they would have dinner at 6, head to the bar at 8, to the strip club at 9:30, and then to her favorite dance club starting at 12 where they would probably stay until the place shut down for the night.

The night had started off fine, Pepper, Natasha, Wanda, Maria, Jane, and Darcy all had a lovely dinner at Pepper's favorite restaurant _Balthazaar._ By the time they got to the bar, however, the girls were ready to start the night. When they left the bar, they were each about 3 shots in (Natasha was at 5 since she can hold her alcohol better than anyone). As the night continued on, so did the drinking. Darcy was the first be completely wasted, with Pepper, and Jane following not much later. Maria made it to the end of the strip club before she was slurring her words and tipping all over the place. Wanda had given a valiant effort, but about another hour and 3 more drinks into the night club, she was trashed.

That left Natasha, it was about 3 a.m. and she was sitting at the bar pounding shots of vodka like it was water. When she went to stand up and meet the rest of the girls, she could tell that she was done for. It was the most drunk that she had been in years and she was _loving_ it. She grabbed her cocktail from the counter and tipped the bartender as she strolled (not so gracefully) over to the rest of the girls on the dance floor.

"How are things between you and Sam?" Natasha yelled to Maria over the music.

"They're great. He's great. I'm great. You're great. It's just great," Maria replied slurring her words together as she danced.

"That'sss great," Darcy chimed in. "Wanda! How are things with you and Bucky?"

"Sooooo good. He's wonderful, I love him," Wanda replied closing her eyes and swaying to the music.

"Natasha, have you asked Steve out yet?!" Pepper shouted. The rest of the girls mumbled in agreement with Pepper.

"You guys!" Natasha yelled, "I don't like Steve like that. We're just partners. I mean, he's so hot, but we're just partners."

"You are so not just partners!" Wanda retorted. "I saw how you guys looked at each other during New Avengers training. You guys can't stop making eyes at each other." The other girls again voiced their agreement with this statement.

"I do not like Steve Rogers!" Natasha declared. "In fact, to prove it, I'm gonna fuck the next person that walks through that door." The brightly colored cocktail in her hand sloshes over the sides of the glass as she points drunkenly at the front door of the dance club. A couple moments later, the door swings open and in walks an all too familiar figure.

"STEVE!" The girls shout in unison as Natasha stares at him. He begins to walk over to the group of girls.

"Don't forget what you said Nat," Jane taunts.

"Yeah Nat, don't forget it," Maria adds.

"Oh, now you really have to!" Pepper replies giddily.

"Hi ladies," Steve says as he approaches the group, clearly amused with how drunk everyone is.

"Steeveee," Wanda says, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was told you all were about ready to be picked up, and by the looks of it, you are." Steve chuckles in response. Ever since Steve had walked into the club, Natasha had been staring at him, drink in her hand, and a sly smile on her face. "Nat?" Steve asks. "You doing okay?"

Natasha's smile changes into something akin to the Cheshire Cat as she yells over the music, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Steve looks at her and blinks a few times before turning to the rest of the group and saying, "Okay everyone, party's over. Time to go home."

Everyone looks back and forth from him to her when Pepper finally goes, "Steve you're not even going to say anything to that!"

Steve looks at the girls, then back to Natasha who is still giving him a shit-eating grin. He shrugs, looks at the other girls, slides his hand around Natasha's waist and says, "what do you want me to say? I hear that all the time, though I will admit it caught me off guard since we were keeping it a secret." He leans down to kiss her, and she kisses him back enthusiastically (admittedly probably a little too enthusiastically for such a public place). When they finally break the kiss, Steve looks at everyone and says, "Alright ladies, time to head home." Before taking Natasha's hand and leading her toward the door, the rest of the girls following shocked behind them.

* * *

The next morning, all of the girls are sitting in the living room of the Avenger's tower nursing their hangovers when Natasha and Steve come out of the elevator together holding hands.

"Oh my god I didn't dream it," Darcy exclaims. "They really are together."

Natasha and Steve laugh as Steve pours two cups of coffee at the island in the kitchen.

"No, you didn't," Steve replies wrapping his arm around Natasha and handing her a cup of coffee.

"But Nat, you were telling us that you didn't even like Steve," Pepper says dropping two more Alka-Seltzer tablets into the water glass beside her.

"Yeah," Jane chimes in, "you even said right before he walked in that you were going to fuck the next guy that walked into the club."

Steve raised his eyebrow at Natasha questioningly, but amused rather than upset. Natasha laughed as she slid off of the bar stool she was sitting on.

"I did, didn't I." Natasha quips. "I guess it's a good thing someone had texted Steve 20 minutes prior to that conversation saying that we were going to need to be picked up soon. It's also a good thing that the person that did knew it would take him 5 minutes to get ready and 15 minutes to get to the club. It also might've helped that the person that texted him asked him to text when he arrived and then asked him to come into the building. Life is a funny thing"

The girls all looked at Natasha dumb-founded.

"You set us up!" Wanda yelled immediately grabbing her own head at the volume of her voice.

Natasha laughed again moving back over to Steve.

"But if you guys were keeping it a secret, why did you choose then to tell us?" Maria replies.

Natasha shrugs, "Well, two reasons really, reason one was that I knew there was a 50/50 chance that you guys wouldn't remember it, and reason two was that I thought it would be a lot more fun to do it this way, and boy was I right." Natasha leaned over and kissed Steve as the rest of the girls groaned and went back to nursing their headaches.


End file.
